Kai Mayonaka
Kairu Mayonaka (真夜中カイル, Mayonaka Kairu), more commonly known as Kai (カイ), and Tensa Zangetsu '(天鎖斬月, ''Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) when he wants to disquise himself, is a Shinigami, the former Captain of the Second Division. An ally of Jeiku Yoshida and the Suiden Dojo, he is one of the Shikō, and a powerful individual. Background An age-old friend and rival of Jeiku Yoshida from back in their Rukongai days, Kai was born the son of two Zero Division members, and, due to the organization's secrecy, he was cast into the 75th District of the Rukongai. The two entered the Shinō academy around the same time, where they became Shinigami and were both placed in the First Division. They were sent to monitor the Second Rukongai District, and there met Margaret Jones, who Jeiku fell in love with. Appearance Kai is very similar to Tensa Zangetsu's spirit in appearance, both having long, curly black hair, round eyes, pale skin, and being tall in height. However, Kai is broader that Tensa Zangetsu and has bloodred eyes. The similarities between the two, as noted by his former lieutenant Ichiko Kurosaki, is why he uses Tensa Zangetsu's name as a disquise. He normally wears an identical cloak to Tensa Zangetsu over grey pants and red sneakers. Personality Kai is a very calm, quiet and callous figure, an opposite of the loud and talkative Jeiku. He has confidence in his abilities, yet, despite this, is not particularly violent, and will only fight when he deems it necessary. Powers and Abilities *'''Master Swordsman: A highly skilled swordsman, Kai is a self-proclaimed master in iaido, and an expert in kendo and fencing. His signature style relies on using his high level in Shunpo to enhance his iaido, landing several strikes in an instant before creating a long range and sheathing his sword. *'Hakuda Expert:' While prefering to use a sword, Kai is still rather skilled in Hakuda, using the same style but replacing cuts with kicks. *'Massive Spiritual Power:' Kai has spiritual power on an extremely high level, having some stating it to be nearly infinite. At it's lowest level, his spiritual power is at least on par with a Hollowfied Jeiku Yoshida, and, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki, need consious effort to raise his spiritual power to any level above this. Due to the truly massive amount of Spiritual Power Kai possesses, he is unable to control it, his level of control being reduced to single-digit Hado and supressing it as not to be sensed. **'Damage Resistance:' He can use his reiatsu as a thin layer of armor around his body, similar to an Arrancar's Hierro. Hohō *'Shunpo Grandmaster:' As the Shikō of Hohō, Kai is considered to be on a level surpassing even Yoruichi in Shunpo and speed, earning the title of Illusion God (幻想神, Gensō-shin) due to his speed making him seem like an illusion, moving several hundred feet in the instant of a strike. He is so fast that he was shown to do things such as move from Seireitei to his old house in the 75th District of the Rukongai in a minute, create fire with his punches, and even create air pressure equal in power to Getsuga Tenshō with a kick. Zanpakutō Kagemaru '(影丸, ''Round Shadow): In it's sealed form, Kagemaru takes the form of a black daito, or a Japanese longsword. It has a black blade and triangular tsuba. *'''Shikai: Kagemaru is released by the command Spill (こぼす, Kobosu), and, once released, it becomes a pair of grey gloves and boots that extend to about halfway up his forearm and knees respectively. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Kai's Shikai is capable of enhancing his speed and strength, however, the amount it is enhanced by is directly porportional to the amount of shadows in the area. The more shadows there are, the more enhanced his strength is. Due to the close-range combat ability of his Shikai, many mistake it as a melee-type, instead of what it really is - an elemental-type. *'Bankai - Reikokuna Kagemaru' (冷酷な影丸, Heartless Round Shadow): To activate Bankai, Kai undoes the strap of his right glove, extends his right arm completely, and grabs the strap with his left arm. Once this is done, a sphere of black reiatsu will extend from his arm and envelop him before shattering. When it clears, his right arm is now bathed in grey, fire-like reiatsu and Kagemaru itself has become a wooden scythe. **'Bankai Special Ability:' Kagemaru has the ability to control shadows. This grants him many attacks he labels as "Destructions", with the lower numbers being more powerful and more draining: ***'Daishi Hakai - '(第四破壊 - ,Fourth Destruction - ''): ***'Daisan Hakai - (第三破壊 - ,Third Destruction -'' ): ***'Daini Hakai - '(第三破壊 - ,''Second Destruction - ''): ***'Saisho Hakai - Purusu (最初破壊 - プルス, First Destruction - Pulse): ***'Zero Hakai -' (ゼロ破壊 - ,''Zero Destruction - ''):